supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Togepi
Togepi (''トゲピー Togepī'' en japonés) es uno de los Pokémon introducidos en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Perfil Togepi es el Pokémon número #175 de la Pokédex, conocido como el Pokémon bola de clavos, destaca por su pequeño tamaño y por ser un Pokémon bebé. Togepi es un Pokémon que siempre busca personas de buenas intenciones y puede llegar a tener un gran cariño con su entrenador si se le trata bien, si el cariño que tiene con su entrenador es demasiado, Togepi puede incluso llegar a evolucionar a Togetic. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Al salir de la Poké Ball utiliza Metrónomo. Clefairy también usa este movimiento, sin embargo, los ataques que produce Togepi no hacen daño directo, más bien producen cambios de estado, los cuales no afectan a quien lanzó la Poké Ball. Los movimientos que pueden resultar entonces, son los siguientes: *'Drenadoras': Togepi se ilumina de un aura dorado y deja a los personajes en estado flor. El tamaño de la flor que crece sobre la cabeza de los jugadores dependerá de cuán cerca estén de Togepi al momento del ataque. *'Nieve polvo': Alrededor de Togepi se genera una ráfaga de hielo. Cualquier personaje que sea atrapado por la ráfaga se congelará y recibirá un poco de daño. *'Terremoto': Se produce un terremoto bajo Togepi, que entierra a los personajes que estén en el suelo en ese momento. *'Somnífero': Togepi lo ejecuta igual que Bellossom. Libera unos polvos que duermen a cualquier oponente que esté en el rango de ataque. *'Tinieblas': La pantalla completa se oscurece completamente durante unos segundos, dificultando exponencialmente la visibilidad en este tiempo. No produce daño. Los jugadores controlados por la consola no se verán afectados en absoluto por este ataque pues continuarán luchando como si nada. Debido a su efecto enceguecedor, es la opción que tiene menos posibilidades de salir. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Togepi :Estos adorables Pokémon Bolaclavos salen de los huevos que da el ayudante del Profesor Elm. Una superstición extendida asegura que su cáscara está revestida de felicidad y que se convierten en amuletos de buena suerte cuando se les trata con cariño. Es imposible predecir que habilidad utilizará un Togepi cuando usa su movimiento Metrónomo, ¡así que más vale estar preparado! :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Togepi :These adorable spike-shelled Pokémon hatch from eggs given out by Professor Elm's assistant. Common superstition holds that their shells are chock-full of happiness and that they become good-luck charms when handled with kindness. It's impossible to predict which ability a Togepi will call upon when it uses its Metronome move, so you'd better be ready. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Togepi vuelve a aparecer en las Poké Balls con los mismos ataques que tenían en Melee, pero su ataque Tinieblas fue reemplazado por Pantallahumo, con el mismo efecto. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :TOGEPI :Un Pokémon Bolaclavos. Se dice que su caparazón está lleno de alegría. De hecho, un proverbio dice que si consigues despertar a un TOGEPI de su letargo, alcanzarás la felicidad. Pueden rebajar el poder ofensivo de su oponente mediante la técnica Encanto. Una vez que ha hecho migas con su entrenador, se convierte en TOGETIC. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Togepi :A Spike Ball Pokémon. It's said that its shell is filled with joy, and a proverb asserts that if you can get a sleeping Togepi to stand up, you will gain happiness. Togepi can lower its opponent's attack power using Charm. Once it has become friends with its Trainer, Togepi evolves into Togetic. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 Togepi sale de las Poké Ball y puede realizar los mismos ataques con Metrónomo. Sigue poseyendo un ratio de aparición raro. Descripción del trofeo Español 86px|right :Togepi :Un Pokémon de tipo Hada que siempre está feliz y sabe canalizar la energía positiva de la gente para diseminarla por el mundo. Su ataque Metrónomo puede tener muchos efectos: sumir el escenario en oscuridad, plantar semillas que hacen daño en la cabeza a sus enemigos... ¡Lo más interesante es su imprevisibilidad! :*''GB: Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata'' (4/2001) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Galería Togepi en SSBM.jpg|Togepi en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Togepi SSBB.jpg|Togepi en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trofeo_Togepi_(SSB3DS).png|Trofeo de Togepi en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también